dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Quest: Your Story
Dragon Quest: Your Story (ドラゴンクエスト ユア・ストーリー) is a Japanese anime film based on Dragon Quest V. It's the first Dragon Quest anime that has been produced with 3D computer graphics and computer animation. The film was first released in theaters in Japan on 2 August 2019 by Toho. It was animated by studios Robot Communications and Shirogumi. The chief director of the film was Takashi Yamazaki with Ryuichi Yagi and Makoto Hanafusa as co-directors. The script was written by Takashi based on the original work by Yuji Horii. Famed Dragon Quest composer Koichi Sugiyama was in charge of the music. Netflix is expected to release the film internationally on 13 February 2020 through its service. Ladda, Jenni (2020-01-16). "Dragon Quest: Your Story Netflix Release Date Is February 13, 2020". Siliconera. Retrieved 2020-01-24. Plot Development Main cast *Takeru Satoh as Ryuka (Luca) *Kasumi Arimura as Bianca *Haru as Flora *Kentaro Sakaguchi as Prince Henry *Takayuki Yamada as Papas *Kendo Kobayashi as Sancho *Ken Yasuda as Pusan *Arata Furuta as Bjørn *Suzuki Matsuo as Ludman *Koichi Yamadera as Surarin *Arata Iura as Mildrath *Chikako Kaku as Martha *Kotaro Yoshida as Gema Main staff *Chief director: Takashi Yamazaki *Director: Makoto Hanafusa, Ryuichi Yagi *Script: Takashi Yamazaki *Original work: Yuji Horii *Music: Koichi Sugiyama *Storyboard: Ryuichi Yagi *Art director: Makoto Hanafusa *Sound director: Keiichi Momose *Editing: Ryuichi Yagi *General supervision: Ryutaro Ichimura *Supervision: Yuji Horii Reception Japanese fans of the original game did not appear to like film due to the turn of the events that takes place within the plot that deviate from the original to make it an Isekai story, contrary to expectations that it would be an adaptation of the original game story. Wong, Alistair (2019-08-01). "Dragon Quest: Your Story Is Getting Slammed By Fans Of Dragon Quest V". Siliconera. Retrieved 2020-01-24. The film was also criticized for not using the original Akira Toriyama character designs Baird, Scott (2020-01-02). "Dragon Quest: Your Story Listing Has Appeared On Netflix". TheGamer. Retrieved 2020-01-24. as well as the decision to use regular popular actors instead of professional voice actors. Author Saori Kumi noticed that the name of the protagonist, Ryuka (Luca), appears to have been taken from [[Dragon Quest V (novel)|the 1993 Dragon Quest V novelization]] that she wrote, as the protagonist does not have that name in the video game (the default name is Abel), which prompted her to sue the film's production. Sherman, Jennifer (2019-12-19). "Dragon Quest V Novelist Sues Dragon Quest Your Story Film's Production". Anime News Network. Retrieved 2020-01-24. In box office sales, the film sold 215,000 tickets, earning ¥309 million JPY ($2.91 million USD) on its first week, placing fifth in the Japanese box office of that week. Pineda, Rafael (2019-08-06). "Weathering With You Stays at #1, Dragon Quest Debuts at #5 in Japan". Anime News Network. Retrieved 2020-01-24. As of January 2020, has reportedly earned $11,114,288 USD in total from the Japanese box office. "Dragon Quest: Your Story - Box Office Mojo". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 2020-01-24. Gallery Ryuka_(DQYS).jpg|Ryuka Bianca_(DQYS).jpg|Bianca Flora_(DQYS).jpg|Flora Henry_(DQYS).jpg|Prince Henry Papas_(DQYS).jpg|Papas Sancho_(DQYS).jpg|Sancho Pusan_(DQYS).jpg|Pusan Bjørn_(DQYS).jpg|Bjørn Ludman_(DQYS).jpg|Ludman Surarin_(DQYS).jpg|Surarin Martha_(DQYS).jpg|Martha Gema_(DQYS).jpg|Gema Videos 「ドラゴンクエスト ユア・ストーリー」予告①|Trailer 1 「ドラゴンクエスト ユア・ストーリー」予告②|Trailer 2 Dragon Quest Your Story English Dub Trailer|English dub trailer References External links *Official website (Japanese) *Offical account at Instagram *Offical account at Twitter *Film at Netflix *Article at Wikipedia *Film info at IMDb *Film info at Anime News Network *Film info at MyAnimeList *Film review at RPGamer Category:Dragon Quest V Category:Anime }}